The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Diascia plant, botanically known as Diascia×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Kiedione.
The new Diascia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Ambacht, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Diascias with numerous flowers and attractive flower coloration.
The new Diascia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2000 of two unnamed proprietary Diascia×hybrida seedling selections, not patented. The new Diascia was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination by the Inventor in 2000 in an controlled environment in Ambacht, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Ambacht, The Netherlands since 2001 has shown that the unique features of this new Diascia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.